The invention relates to a plate in a motor vehicle with an at least partially metallic support structure which plate is connected to another part of the motor vehicle so as to be movable relative thereto.
DE 44 46 483 A1 discloses a cover for a storage compartment for a removable vehicle roof which is movable between a closed position, in which it extends over the interior space of a vehicle, and an open position, in which it is removed from the vehicle passenger space and contained in the storage compartment behind the interior vehicle space. The cover storage compartment is closed by a compartment cover, which, at the same time, forms the trunk lid. For opening the compartment cover, it is supported on the vehicle so as to be pivotable about a pivot axis at the rear end of the vehicle.
In an area between the vehicle top storage compartment and the vehicle seats, a movable cover is arranged which consists of three joined foldable parts and which is movable between a horizontal cover position and a folded opening position. The cover is provided with side cover parts which are pivotable relative to the central cover part and which when pivoted back, provide on the side a space for accommodating the C columns of the movable vehicle roof when it is in the closed position. When the vehicle roof is open, this space is closed by a side cover part, so that the cover forms a flat uniform support surface. The cover is moved between the cover and the folded position by means of a separate operating member.
The cover comprising several parts can be used in its stretched out position as a support surface, that is a utility shelf, accessible from the vehicle interior when the vehicle cover is closed. Other uses for this cover are not known.
DE 199 28 213 C1 discloses a slot antenna for motor vehicles which comprises an electrically conductive metal band which extends around a support member of a dielectric plastic material. In accordance with an embodiment described in this publication, the antenna is arranged in the center of a shelf structure (hat shelf) behind a rear vehicle seat. The hat shelf and the antenna are separate components that is, the antenna is not integrated into the hat shelf; it merely supports the antenna. This requires assembly expenses and, furthermore, has additional disadvantages.
It is the object of the present invention to advantageously utilize a plate, which is part of a motor vehicle also in ways beyond its original design purposes. The plate should furthermore be as stable as possible.